


Potatoes

by Tallihensia



Series: Execution 'Verse [4]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another thing lost is found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potatoes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a future "timestamp" to the Execution stories. Yes, it leaves a lot out in-between - this wasn't supposed to be a "series" as such... this is just a little glimpse into their future.

Lex poured the melted cream and butter into the potatoes and started mashing them.

"Smells good." Warm arms slipped around him from behind. "What is it?"

"You weren't supposed to be home for another hour," Lex grumped.

Clark scooped a portion. "Lex, are these *potatoes*?"

"Now they're mashed potatoes, and you better have washed your hands!"

Clark licked his finger wonderingly. "Potatoes are lethal to humans after the mutation of 2159. Where did you get them?"

"You're an alien, and I can't die. They're from the Seed Institute. Thanksgiving wouldn't be the same without mashed potatoes."

"I love you, Lex."


End file.
